Geniuses go Hand in Hand
by WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Shikamaru x Neji by Maggie of WhoreHouseFanfics


Shikamaru took a deep breath before approaching the chūnin waiting for him at the gates of Konoha. His silhouette was unmistakable in the morning's dim light. Though he hated to admit it to himself, Neji's genius was very appealing and, though he'd kill himself if anyone knew, attractive. He stopped when he was within a few feet and looked at the ground, more embarrassed than he wanted the other shinobi to know.

"It's about time. How long were you going to keep me waiting?" Neji grumbled and pushed off the wall to stood, displaying his obvious annoyance. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, forgetting his previous thoughts.

"Ugh, this mission's gonna be such a drag, there's no reason to be so early," he said with a yawn. He started walking, trying to ignore the sass and annoyed glares he was being given. They travelled quickly, only speaking when they needed to change directions or stop to rest for a few moments. As the sun started to set they stopped at a small inn for travellers. They entered and noticed very few people, though it wasn't unusual considering the time. The receptionist took their names and took a moment before informing them that there was only one room, containing just one king size bed, left.

Neji too a moment before stuttering out a reply, "You're kidding me, right?" The young woman shook her head and bowed slightly to apologize.

"We can offer you a discount though! I doubt anyone else is coming at this time of night, so I'd rather at least someone make use of the room!" She said with a bright smile. Neither of their faces changed in amusement but Shikamaru broke the tension with a sigh.

"We'll take the damn room. It's better than nothing," he said as he paid for the room. The girl's smile didn't falter as she accepted the money and handed over the key. Shikamaru took it and together with Neji found the room.

"This is a real drag, but I guess I'll sleep on the floor," he groaned and removed his jacket and pack before moving onto his shirt. Neji didn't move a muscle and watched his companion undress. He didn't realize he was staring until the movement before him stopped. The two locked eyes, unmoving. Shikamaru broke the silence, letting out a big sigh and scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't plan on this, but I'm not against it, you know?" he mumbled, very embarrassed of the words leaving his lips, as he began to cover up his exposed skin. Neji's rationality lost all control in that moment and closed the gap between them in seconds, placing his mouth on Shikamaru's. The pair crashed to the floor, tongues racing to dominate the other, hands moving to tear off clothing, and struggling to readjust into a better position. They paused for a moment, looking into the eyes of the other, minds working quickly to comprehend the situation before them. Neji made it a point to move to the bed, sex on the floor didn't suit him. By the time they reached the bed, both were fully unclothed. Shikamaru didn't fight Neji's obvious need for dominance and let him do whatever he desired, not that he wouldn't get any pleasured from being topped.

Neji inhaled deeply before running his fingers lightly across the pale chest below him, focusing intently on the pink nipples. Biting them gently at first and then more roughly, earning quiet murmurs from Shikamaru as he felt true pleasure for the first time. He hesitantly touched Neji's long hair, not surprised at how soft it was, and he pulled it gently to his face to smell it. He smiled and pulled Neji's face back to his to embrace in a kiss.

"You didn't like when I kept you waiting so why're doing the same to me?" He quietly said with a sly smile. Neji, at first confused, blushed, remembering that morning.

"Shut up," he grumbled and continued more aggressively. He stopped suddenly, remembering something. He moved quickly to grab his ninja pack and brought out a healing salve. He worked quickly to prepare Shikamaru for himself before plunging in. Shikamaru gasped, obvious pain in his voice, and Neji struggled to stifle a low grunt. Their self-control, almost nonexistent now, couldn't stop them from enjoying the other's touch. Neji's thrusts and Shikamaru's pleasured cries drowned out their meaningless thoughts as the night went on.

When they returned from their mission, they decided it was best that they didn't part way. Although they both had their own suitors, they wouldn't be able to ignore each other any more and they weren't about to let the other go.


End file.
